


Moving Forward

by Crazyperson8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyperson8/pseuds/Crazyperson8
Summary: What happens when Arthur is reborn and Merlin is nowhere to be found? Arthur must attend Hogwarts, learn new magic, deal with being a child again, and wait for his destiny to continue.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Separation

I have experienced many injuries in my life. Being a knight and king, it's not unusual for me to get injured. I have many scars on my body, evidence of bandit attacks, mad sorcerers, Morgana and training accidents. However, no physical injury had caused this much pain. My side is bleeding heavily again. Every breath I take is excruciating. Despite running into Morgana, we had made it to the Lake of Avalon. However, the small, blue light, people, I don't remember what Merlin called them, said there was nothing that could be done. The piece of Mordred's sword is too near my heart. When we first arrived at the Lake of Avalon I was too weak to stand. I somehow ended up lying on the ground by the Lake, resting my head on Merlin's lap. Six years ago, I would have felt uncomfortable but our relationship had long gone beyond that point.

Finding out about Merlin's magic, fighting, near-death experiences, and learning about our soulmate bond and destiny, had made us closer than I would have thought possible.

"I'm sorry, I have failed you." Merlin's voice was heartbreaking to hear and he wasn't meeting my gaze.

"Don't be an idiot Merlin. You did no such thing. " He always puts too much blame upon himself. Though he's told me that I do that as well. I gently drop my mental shield and reach for my connection to Merlin.

"Arthur are you sure?" Merlin is finally making eye contact.

"Merlin, let me help you. " This is the best way to comfort him.

"Are you truly sure, Arthur? "

I know once our shields are down we won't be able to hide anything from one another. He will know my fears, pain, and worry and I'll hear the guilt that is no doubt consuming him.

"Yes," I drop the wall around my mind. Normally, we just lower our walls so we can hear each other's thoughts. By getting rid of my metal wall Merlin will have full access to my mind. Merlin gets rid of his wall as well and our minds connect. The first time this occurred, we didn't know what was happening or why. We kept seeing not only each other's thoughts but memories, past thoughts, and emotions. It was distracting and embarrassing. We both saw moments that we didn't need to see. Neither of us could get any work done because we were distracting each other. Gaius couldn't find any answers in his books. That night we went to the clearing and Merlin had called for Kilgharrah. I'll never forget that conversation.

"Kilgharrah we need your help." Merlin had run-up to the dragon as soon as he landed.

"I know why you have called me young warlock. I felt powerful magic when it occurred. Magic is once again legal in Camelot and you both have been rewarded"

"Rewarded" Merlin and I had both shouted in disbelief.

"How is this a reward? We have no privacy at all."Merlin had argued

"We also can't get any work done. My court advisers already are starting to question my judgment. Today did not help. I had to ask them to repeat themselves several times because I kept getting distracted, by whatever this is. " Merlin had been equally as frustrated.

"Please, Kilgharrah no riddles. Just tell us what this gift is and if there's a way to control it." Merlin pleaded. He had been tempted to order him but didn't want to abuse his power.

"Very well. As I'm sure you're aware, your soulmate bond has always..."

"Soulmate bond?" Merlin had asked the question we were both thinking.

"I did tell you about it, Merlin. Two sides of the same coin. "

"I just thought you meant that we would be close."

"You're souls complete each other. That's why you felt drawn to each other when you first met.

The Lady of Destiny and Balance decided to truly make that phrase true. The reason that your minds are connected is because you now have a piece of each other's soul merged with your own. Two bodies and two souls yet still one. To block each other from your mind you'll need to learn the art of mind blocking"

"How do we do that?" I had asked

"You must learn to build a shield around your mind. I would recommend seeking the druids for aid. They have been practicing this for many generations. Also, I must warn you. This bond has happened only once before and the bond wasn't as strong as yours. They could only travel a few miles away from each other before their souls could no longer sense each other. This caused them to feel the effect of missing a part of their soul. When you have time you should look into it "

Feeling Merlin's mind connects with mine, brings me back to the present. I can feel his anguish, self-directed anger, and the overwhelming feeling of failure. I should have done more Arthur.

You didn't fail me. There was nothing you could have done. You are not to blame. Mordred chose his path. My affection for him takes over as I feel my other half torture himself over something that's not his fault.

I get glimpses of Merlin poisoning Morgana and arguing with Mordred. They still chose their own path. If we must, let's share the blame.. I recall laughing at Morgana when she told me about her dreams, saying how dangerous magic is...

You're not to blame Arthur.

Neither are you. His guilt fades at my reassurance but his anguish increases.

What will I do without you? How can I live a full life with my destiny and part of my soul gone?

We both know what happens when we get too far away from each other.

Maybe when I die our souls will go to their original state so you won't have to suffer the separation effects.

That's not what I mean, prat.

I know. I would be just as lost without you but at least you might not have to live with a piece of your soul gone. I need you to do something for me.

Anything Merlin truly means it.

Fulfill your oath. Rule alongside Gwen, protect our people, and never change.

I, Merlin Emry, First Adviser, and Court Sorcerer of Camelot so swear to do.

Thank you, Merlin. At least I'll get to finally meet my mother and see my father again. I still love my father even after everything he's done.

It's not wrong for a son to love his Father, Arthur. He had many faults and had a problem showing it but he did love you.

I know he did but I wish he hadn't allowed his anger to blind him.

"Sorry, to interpret but time is running out. " We both automatically put our shields back up and Merlin raises a hand towards the voice. Standing waist-deep into the water is a young brown-haired woman. "Freya" Merlin gasps. He lowers his hand. Merlin told me about the love of his life after I found out about his magic. He didn't tell me that I killed her until months later on the anniversary of her death. The only reason he did was because I asked if he didn't trust me when he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with him. I know that Merlin doesn't blame me for her death but I need to apologize to Freya

"Hello, Merlin. I'm here to help."

"Can you save him?" Merlin sounds hopeful.

"I wish I could but I cannot save him." She looks away from Merlin to me. "I'm sorry Sire. I cannot heal you but the Lady of Destiny and Balance have granted me the privilege of being your protector while you... sleeps in the Lake of Avalon. "

"What does that mean my lady?" If I'm dead why would I need a protector?

"You Arthur Pendragon are the Once and Future King of Albion. Your destiny has only begun. When Albion is on the edge of destruction you will come back to help save it." I'm not sure how to feel about that. What about Merlin and everyone?

"You mean he won't enter through the other side?" Merlin questions

"No. As you know only dark magic can bring a spirit back from the other side and then it's only a shade. Arthur will stay with me at the Gate of Avalon." I'm disappointed that I won't be seeing my parents again. " There are dark forces that don't wish for Arthur to return. I'll need to hide Arthur's soul from those who would want to destroy it."

The idea of someone or something destroying my soul makes my blood freeze. Merlin looks sick at the idea.

"I won't allow that to happen, Sire. " Freya promises seriously. I believe her.

"Thank you, my lady. I would like to apologize for..."

"I forgive you, King Arthur, though I never blamed you. You were protecting your people and I can't find fault in that. I should thank you for stopping me from killing another innocent."

"Thank you for your forgiveness."

"And thank you for stopping me." She smiles gently. I can see why Merlin loves her.

Merlin, I won't be seeing you again for a long time. Would you mind coming here? I can't leave the lake." Freya smiles wavers.

Merlin doesn't mind at all and rushes into the water. I can't hear what's being said but Merlin's face goes from adoration to horrified. Freya embraces him. Merlin returns the embrace and rests his chin on top of her head. I look away at the private moment. I hear Merlin returning to the land. His eyes flash gold and he's completely dry. He retakes his previous position by my side.

"How long will I be gone for?" I'm weary of Freya's answer.

"I don't know. The Powers of Avalon doesn't tell me everything, even if I am the Lady of the Lake. All I know is that Merlin will be waiting for you when you return. "

"So it will be in Merlin's lifetime?" That's a comforting thought.

"Yes," Freya smiles sadly at Merlin which reminds me.

"Will our souls return to their original state?" Apart of me wants the answer to be yes. I hate the idea of Merlin living an unknown length of time, with an incomplete soul. The selfish part of me doesn't want to come back and not have our amazing bond. We were friends for years without it but I can't imagine the bond being gone.

"No, your souls are permanently merged together. They're so intertwined that not even magic could separate them."

"I'm sorry you'll have to suffer because of me." My guilt is growing.

"I wouldn't get rid of our bond for anything Arthur." I relent because I feel the same way.

"I'll be coming back during your lifetime. You'll have to tell me everything I missed."Merlin looks saddened by my words.

"I'll make sure to give you a detailed report."

I feel my mind get cloudy and my breathing is getting shallow.

"Tell Gwen I love her."

"I will. I'll miss you, my King." I feel Merlin's tears land on my cheek

"And I you, my Adviser. "

My vision goes black and what feels like a second, there is nothing. Suddenly, I'm aware of the hole in my soul. My soul aches. It's not quite painful but it's uncomfortable. The feeling of emptiness in my soul is indescribable. I tried explaining it to Gwen once and failed. I'm glad that Merlin isn't the only one who is affected by our separation. Speaking of separation, where am I? I realize I am still laying on the ground and my eyes are shut. I open them quickly. My curiosity distracts me from the emptiness. I'm in a forest similar to the one I left but there are some major differences. Merlin is of course nowhere to be seen, Freya isn't here either, the trees are pure white with golden leaves, the Lake looks even bluer, there's no boat floating close to the shore and there is a large gate standing a few feet away. There are no other structures, just the large wooden gate.

I start to push myself off the ground but stop. I stare at my hand in disbelief.

"What!" I leap off the forest floor and rush over to the Lake. My reflection is normal. I'm not transparent or a ball of energy like other spirits I've seen. My clothes are even clean and I don't feel any pain in my chest and side. The pain in my soul must have distracted me from noticing the absence of physical pain when I first woke. I take off my chainmail. It's hard to do alone but I manage. I then take off my shirt. There's no wound, not even a trace of an injury. I scan my skin for scars. There are none.

"You won't find anything. Your skin is without blemish. "Freya comes to stand next to me.

I jump and quickly put my shirt back on. Heat rushes to my face.

"Forgive me, I just needed to see." "I understand. I did the same thing." Freya reassures me.

"Is he okay?

"Are you?" Fair question

"Not really." I would be lying to say otherwise.

"You can see him one last time if you like." She points at the Lake.

I look into the water and see Merlin on the shore. He looks terrible. I can't use our bond but I know how hard this is for him. My body is in the boat. My arms are crossed and my eyes are closed. It's weird seeing myself like that. He mutters something and the boat starts to move.

"Can he hear me?"

"No, the Lake only shows what is happening near its shores and important events. No one from the other side can see or hear us."

Merlin raises his hand at the boat. The boat now has flames covering it.

"Goodbye Arthur." He looks so broken. My face is wet. Who knew that the dead could cry?

"Goodbye, Merlin." The Lake returns to normal as soon as I finish speaking.

"It's time for you to go to sleep now."

"How will sleep protect me?"

"It's a magical sleep-like state that will inactivate your consciousness and hide your soul. The dead are only supposed to say here long enough for me to guide them to the other side. The only reason I'm different is because Merlin accidentally tied my spirit here when I died. The Powers of Avalon granted me my place here as the Lake's protector and as one of Avalon gatekeepers. Since you're not a gatekeeper or protector of the Lake you're technically not supposed to be here but because of your destiny allowances were made.

"Destiny seems to make a lot of exceptions for Merlin and me." It's not a complaint, just an observation.

"The world has and will be changed by your joined destiny. The Lady of Destiny and Balance needs both of you to balance out the darkness. There are powers that have no concept of balance and would see the world into chaos. I understand why the Lady made you both unique. Fray suddenly looks serious. "We should hurry. The sooner you're asleep the safer you'll be"

"What do you need me to do?"

"Follow me, Sire." She heads into the forest.

I can't help but feel uncomfortable with how silent the forest is. There's no wind rustling the leaves, no birds, or any other signs of life. It's just our quiet footsteps. It must have shown because Freya smiles reassuringly. "It's not much further."

"How large is this side of the Lake?"

"Not large. It's just the Lake and a small forest. Once you go past a certain point you'll find yourself where you started. It happens no matter what direction you walk in."

"Do you get bored or lonely? " That sounds like an isolated life.

"Not really. I was alone for most of my life. Dealing with the dead keeps me busy and from feeling alone. I never knew my parents and the only person I have who is dear to me is Merlin. Being the Lady of the Lake is my destiny and it gives me a purpose." I ponder on her answer as we turn and head eastward.

I know what it's like growing up without a mother. Uther wasn't the best father but he did care about me. I can't imagine what it would be like growing up with no parents at all. The trees lessen and we walk into a clearing where a small hut is situated. Freya opens the door and waits for me to enter. The hut only has a small cot.

"I wouldn't want to take your bed." I learned that lesson from Gwen years ago.

"I don't need sleep, Sire. This was built for you. Please lay down."

I do as she says. The cot is surprisingly comfortable but I can't possibly relax with everything that is occurring.

"Thank you, Freya" I do close my eyes.

"My pleasure, Sire."

"Arthur, please."

Freya touches my forehead with her fingers and speaks a spell. I feel myself getting very drowsy like I've taken one of Gaius's sleeping droughts.

"Sleep well, Arthur." For the second time, I fall into darkness.


	2. New Life

"Good luck Arthur. " Merlin says with a ridiculous grin on his face. I'm about to announce that magic is once again legal in Camelot. After months of debates with stubborn Court Advisers, studying old magical laws, rewriting them, and similar tasks, our work was about to pay off. I walk onto the balcony that faces the courtyard. The courtyard is filled with people of all ages. They stop talking when they notice me. I take a deep breath and start to speak.

"I wish to be a just king to all my people. I have tried to be fair to everyone and not to allow status or station to hinder my decisions. There has been one area in which I have allowed prejudice to influence my choices and in return has caused some of my people to suffer." I take another deep breath. Here it goes.

"My father was a good king but he wasn't without fault. My parents were unable to have an heir naturally. My father decided to go to a well-respected member of his court, Nimueh, she was a priestess of the old religion" People are starting to whisper and share uneasy looks. "She warned him that to create a life, a life must be taken to keep the balance. My father agreed to this and nine months later I was born. The life taken was Queen Ygraine and in his grief, my father decided that magic was to blame and that it was evil." I hold by hand out and the crowd settles down. "As you can gather, I only exist because of magic. It was my mother's death that caused my father to start the war on magic. I can no longer punish a group of innocent people because my father decided that a person's life was worth the cost of mine. If my mother hadn't been the one to pay the price then the Great Purge never would have happened.

I know that you have suffered at the hands of magic. I have as well but I can no longer punish the majority for the sins of a few. I have met druids who wish to live in peace. I've seen sorcerers killed for trying to heal a loved one or make their crops grow. These acts are not evil. Magic is no longer a criminal offense." The crowd's reaction is mixed. Most are weary and fearful. Some look angry and a few look thrilled. "There will be laws governing the use of magic. Anyone found guilty of using magic to break Camelot's laws will be punished. Therefore the position of Court Sorcerer is needed." I force myself not to look at Merlin. I hadn't told anyone about this decision, not even him.

"I will also make this person my First Adviser." No Camelot king had named a First Adviser in hundreds of years. "Whoever I choose to take this position will be royal by law" He will have as much power as Gwen. " This person will be in charge of all magical issues and will also help govern Camelot along with your Queen when I am away or if I was to be killed. I know a man who I can trust beyond all others. Who has used his gift for the benefit of Camelot and not for himself."

I turn around and walk up to my confused manservant and best friend. I grip his forearm and lead him to the balcony.

"Kneel," I order. Merlin does so but he seems to be in a daze. "Do you Merlin, also known as Emrys, give your word to be loyal to me and Camelot as long as you live."

"I do" Merlin's voice is strong but his tone implies that I just asked a stupid question.

"Do you promise to advise me to the best of your ability and to use your power to assist in the well being and protection of Camelot and myself."

"I do" I take Excalibur and gently touch both of his shoulders.

"Then I name you, Merlin, my First Adviser, and Court Sorcerer. You may rise."

"Luke, it's time to wake up. Your guests will be here any minute." June's voice pulls me away from my dream.

June is standing beside my bed with an amused look on her face. She's already dressed for the day. She's wearing a red dress with a black belt around her waist. Her black wavy hair has been straightened and her makeup is perfect. "Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, just don't fall back asleep." She sighs as she closes the door.

I wish I could go back to sleep. The dream was a memory of one of the best days of my life, though the following weeks were difficult and frustrating. We had to deal with an uncontrolled bond and deal with the repercussion of magic being legal again. After we found out about our bond Merlin had invited a druid to help us learn to shield our minds. It took weeks of practice to master the art. Merlin and I saw many of each other's private and embarrassing memories and thoughts. We also learn a lot of little things about each other like that Merlin went over spells in his head when he was bored. The druid had been impressed by how quickly we had mastered the ability. After we learned to control our abilities we started to enjoy our bond. It was comforting to be able to drop the shield around the surface of our minds at the end of an exhausting day and relax in each other's presents.

Many people had still been suspicious of magic and claimed that sorcerers had harmed them in some way. Merlin investigated the claims and brought the cases that had something to them to me. The first two months were the worst. One out of seven cases involved sorcerers using magic and only in about two percent of those cases, did I find the sorcerer guilty of breaking Camelot's laws. Most of the crimes were small things like stealing apples. I also had my hands full trying to deal with people punishing sorcerers themselves, for their supposed offense. There were quite a few of these cases. Some people had gone so far as to kill the supposed offender. In one case three farmers were convicted of murdering a young witch. They claimed that she had cursed their land. Their crops hadn't been growing but her family's crops had been plentiful Merlin had checked but it was the other way around. The witch had used magic to make her crops grow but she didn't curse the other farmers' land. I sentence them to death by beheading.

These magical issues and other problems kept us at the castle for months on end. It was four months after magic was made legal that I decided that things were calm enough to go on a hunting trip with Merlin and the knights. Even Merlin was thrilled at the idea. He needed a break from the castle as well. It had been my idea to test out how far our bond could reach. Merlin went with Gwaine toward the West while I went East with Leon and Elyan. We traveled on horseback for three hours before I started to feel odd. Merlin got in touch with me and we talked as we continued to move away from each other. After another mile, our abilities became harder to do and the ache in our souls got worse. We decided to quit and met where we separated.

I pick my best pair of blue jeans and quickly put them on. That was a long time ago but I remember it clearly. When Freya woke me up she explained that I was going to be reborn. This would give me time to adjust to the new world and it would make it easier to finish my destiny. She also mentioned that human beings weren't supposed to live twice.

To allow this the Lady of Destiny did something to the magic that gave me life. Doing this had consequences. In some ways I was permanently tied to my first life. No matter how long I lived my body would stop aging after my thirtieth year. The memories of my first life would always be the strongest. To sum it up I would always be who I was when I died. "In an odd way this is perfect. You don't have to relearn who you truly are. When you died you were the Once and Future King not only in title but in every way." Freya had said before asking me to close my eyes once again.

That was eleven years and four days ago. I'm now in an eleven-year-old body but my mind is that of a thirty-year-old. I look into the mirror. Even though June and Samuel Valer are my ' parents, I look like I did the first time I was this age. The only differences are my skin, which is not as tan, and my hair which is shorter because June insists that I keep it that way. It's comforting being able to look into a mirror and see myself. A younger version of myself but still. I look good enough in a blue short sleeve dress shirt and a new pair of jeans. I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen. The sun is shining through the windows. It's another beautiful summer day in Greenbroke England. Samuel and June had moved from Bath back to their hometown of Greenbroke when they found out June was pregnant. Greenbroke is a small country town with a population of five thousand.  
"Happy birthday son. There's some oatmeal on the table. I was planning on making a complete English breakfast when you got up but if I do that now you won't be hungry at lunchtime." Samuel says from behind his newspaper. Samuel is a laid back and creative person which makes sense since he teaches art to the upper years at my school. He's more formally dressed than normal. He's wearing a dark gray dress shirt and dark gray dress pants instead of his normal t-shirt and jeans. His light brown hair is combed neatly back instead of falling in front of his green eyes.

"That's okay. I would rather get the extra sleep."

"I can see why. You were still up when I went to bed. What time did you fall asleep?" He doesn't sound disapproving, just curious.

"I'm not sure." I dig into my breakfast. It's already ten o'clock and everyone is supposed to get here at ten-thirty. My new birthday was four days ago. It landed on a Tuesday so June decided to hold my birthday party on Saturday which is today.

June invited her sister, Maggie, her husband John, their three kids Ben, Sarah, and Hannah, Samuel's twin brother Richard, his wife Kimberly, and their twin sons David and Tyler, over to celebrate my birthday. I would rather spend the day lost in memories than celebrate but June would be disappointed.

It's hard to celebrate another year of living this mundane life. The ache and hole in my soul are always there but amazingly I've got used to the sensation. I miss everyone and my old life. I haven't done anything special since my return. My parents think I'm special but that's from my adult behavior rather than accomplishing anything of significance. My relationship with the Valers is not a normal parent and child relationship.

Yes, they love me but they don't understand me. I can't blame them for that. Most people don't have an adult king as a child. Apparently, I was strange even as an infant. They told me that I was the quietest and most behaved baby they had ever seen. The more my mind developed the faster my mental age took over. By the time I was five, I was already reading adult books and was asking if I could take fencing lessons. Samuel accepts my unusual behavior but June has a harder time with it. Another issue is that I don't see them as parents. They're only a few years older than I mentally am. Also, to me, Uther and Ygraine Pendragon will always be my parents.

I rinse out my empty bowl and head to the living room. I wonder what theme June picked this time. I always let June pick out the decorations even though they always cringe-worthy. I've taken away moments that most parents want to experience with their children. I never crawled in bed with them because I had a nightmare or asked to be cuddled when I was ill. This is one small thing I can do for her. It's worth the childish decorations.

"Oh" June has never approved of my obsession, her word not mine, with Arthurian legends. I've been trying to find out what happened to Camelot and everything after my death. The stories are so erroneous that I can barely find any truth to them. I can't trust anything written in them but I'm desperate and bored enough to keep trying. Every time June finds me with an Arthurian book or documentary she shakes her head. That's why I'm surprised that she chose a medieval theme.

There's large banners of different medieval castles on the walls. There's fake swords hanging by the fireplace. The side tables have medieval-themed snacks. There's sugar cookies in the shapes of swords and shields. There's also crown-shaped brownies next to the cookies. The larger table has more choices. There's a fruit platter made up of grapes, strawberries, and apples. Next to that is a deli tray with different cheese, lunch meat, and crackers. It's actually low key for June.  
"Do you like it alright Luke." June comes to stand beside me. "I'm going to decorate the kitchen next."

"Yes, thanks mum. Do you need help."

"No, your dad already volunteered. Everyone should arrive in ten minutes. Just stay in here so you can answer the door."

"Alright." June goes back into the kitchen and I take a seat on the couch and wait for my family members to arrive. Unfortunately, that means I'll soon have to tolerate the nitwit twins. David and Tyler are three years older than me but they're not the sharpest tools in the shield. They once had an argument about where Ireland is located. David thought it was in Wells and Tyler was trying to tell him it was in Finland. They're also under the delusion that they're God's gift to the world. David is a successful hooker for our school's rugby team. Tyler is an equally successful player on our school's soccer team as the goalie. They like to make fun of my reading habits and that I'm on the fencing team rather than the two most popular sports at our school.

Their mother, Kimberly doesn't help. She is blind to her sons' faults. She also doesn't like me very much; not that her behavior isn't cordial. I don't think she had ever forgiven me for breaking Tyler's arm. Last year, Tyler tried to scare me. I didn't know anyone besides June, was home. I was in my room listening to my music. The music must have covered up any sound Tyler had made when he entered my bedroom. He managed to sneak behind me and grabbed my arm. I responded as any knight would. I had ducked down and used one of my legs to kick him to the floor. Unfortunately, he had landed wrong and his left arm broke. Neither of the twins has tried to sneak up on me again.

The doorbell rings. That will be Richard and his family. They always arrive a few minutes early. I force a grin on my face and open the door.


	3. Birthday Suprise

I open the door to see Richard and his family. Richard is holding two birthday bags out in front of him.  
"Hello Luke. Happy birthday." He hands me the bags and walks inside. Kimberly gives me a polite smile and follows her husband inside. The dimwit twins don't even speak to me but rush in after their mother.   
I place the bags on the table by the fireplace and take an unoccupied chair.   
The kitchen door opens and Samuel walks out with a tray of drinks.   
"Richard it's great to see you. How have you been?" Samuel asks as he sits the tray down next to the deli tray.  
As they talk the doorbell rings again. I open it and Maggie and her family walk inside. John has three gifts in his arms and looks like he's about to drop one. "Here, let me help you with that." I take the small offending package and place it next to the other gifts. John follows suit." "Thanks, Luke and happy birthday."   
"We're welcome sir and thanks."  
"John, Maggie, I'm glad you could make it." Samuel walks over to greet them. I sit back down and let the adults talk. They always act as if they haven't conversed in ages even though we all live within ten miles of each other and they see each other often.   
"Hello, everyone." June says as she takes a seat by Kimberly.   
"Harry birthday." A dark haired six year old comes over to me. Sarah wiggles her way on my lap. After Ben, Sarah is my favorite cousin. She's a sweet little girl but is very curious which often leads her into trouble.   
"Thank you, Sarah." I smile down at the girl. Sarah is the only small child I've ever spent any time around.   
"Sarah, where are your shoes?" Maggie is looking at her daughter's bare feet.   
"I don't know where they went mommy. " Sarah innocently states.  
"Well, come here. You're going to help me look in the car." Sarah hops down and follows her mother outside.  
"Sarah has constantly been misplacing her shoes lately." Ben states as he takes the chair beside me. Ben looks like his mother. He's black hair is hidden behind a red hat.   
"The joys of having a little sister." I smirk at his exasperation.   
"You're lucky. You're an only child. You don't know what it's like having to deal with sisters." I know plenty about having a sister. Unfortunately by the time I found out she was my sister she had already betrayed me.  
"Next time, leave your shoes on." Maggie orders Sarah as they enter the living room again.  
"I wish I had a sister. "   
"You're mental. I wish I had a brother. All Hannah wants to do is play her violin and Sarah is always running around asking a million and one questions."   
"Luke would you like to open your gifts now while lunch is still cooking? " June inquires  
"That would be fine."   
Samuel gets up and hands me a gift from the mantel. He lifts up his camera and waits for me to open the gift. This is one of the bags that Richard had been carrying. The card says it's from. Tyler and David. Astonishingly there's a new pair of fencing gloves inside. "Thanks, Tyler. Thanks David. I've been needing a new pair." Maybe today won't be too bad.  
I put the gloves back in the bag and placed it by my feet. Samuel hands me the other bag. This one is from Richard and Kimberly. I move the blue tissue paper aside and find a copy of England Laws. "Thank you. I've been wanting a copy of this for a while. " Richard seems pleased. He is an attorney and is glad that I show an interest in the law.   
"Your welcome dear." Kimberly replies  
The next gift is the one that I took from John. From Sarah and Hannah is messily written on a card. I unwrap the small green package. There's a hand sized wooden figurine of a horse. It's beautifully carved. Sarah jumps down from her mother's lap and comes over to give me a hug. "Hannah found it at an antique store mommy took us to."   
"Thank you both. I love it. "  
"I'm glad you like it." Hannah's soft spoken voice is barely audible over the other people's conversation. She is the opposite of her younger sister. She prefers to draw or practice her music than to spend her time with other children. It's not that she's not friendly but she's not a social person. I smile and nod my head.  
The next gift is square and wrapped in red and silver wrapping paper with Ben’s neat penmanship. Ben and I get along decently well. We both accept each other's oddities. Ben has a love affair with comic books. His room looks like a comic book store. There's posters of superheroes and villains covering his bedroom walls. He can quote his favorite issues by heart. We don't have much in common but our friendship isn't based on that. Ben talks about whatever comic he is reading while I go through my different training drills or play chess against myself. Ben gets to talk about his hobby and he let's me continue my routine. I unwrap the box and am happy to find a new glass chess set. I've been using a wooden set that I got from a yard sale for a pound.  
"I thought it was time you upgraded to a better set."   
"Thanks, my old one isn't in the best shape." Some of the paint is peeling off.  
"Maybe, I will finally be able to beat you." Samuel teases. On rainy days Samuel and I usually play chess together. He never wins but he still seems to enjoy himself.   
"Maybe" I grin. I may not see Samuel as a father figure but I do care for him. He reminds me of Merlin somewhat. They both enjoy making beautiful things with their gifts. Samuel uses art and Merlin magic but they both are passionate about their work.   
"Here you go." Samuel hands me the last gift from the table. It's a medium size red birthday bag. This one is from Maggie and John. Inside is a box of my favorite chocolates and a movie. "The Sword and the Stone." I've never heard of it before.   
"Yes, it's a classic and you mum said you don't own this one." Maggie explains.  
"Thank you. I look forward to watching this." I may need a drink to do so. I wonder if June would notice if some of the wine went missing?   
"Here you are dear." June must have left the room to get my gift because she is now carrying a large,white, rectangular box with a red bow on top. "Thanks." I sit the box on my lap and take the top off. I don't believe it. I pick up an arrow to see if it's real. It's solid and has a pointed tip. I run my hand across the bow. Most of it is plastic but it's not a toy. It's not a sword or even a crossbow but it's wonderful. It's the most wonderful site I've seen in eleven years.   
"Thank you, so much. I love it." My specialty was always swordsmanship but I'm a deadly shot, with any type of bow, even though I used it mostly for hunting.   
"You're welcome dear. Dad already set up a target for you in the backyard." June looked pleased   
Hearing that I'm tempted to go outside and use an actual weapon for the first time in forever but it would be rude to do so.  
"I have an idea. How about the children stay in here and watch Luke's new video while we go in the kitchen. I need to finish decorating the cake. Richard would you mind helping me." Samuel suggest   
"Of course not and I'm sure Maggie and Kimberly would love to discuss ideas about how you should remodel your kitchen."   
"That sounds great. I brought a magazine I found that has some great ideas." Maggie adds. The women start discussing their ideas and leave the living room.  
Samuel puts on the video and John places Sarah on the couch next to the twins. "The kitchen door will be open if you need anything." He tells his daughter and leaves with Samuel to the kitchen.   
I won't be having a glass of wine after all. The twins don't look happy but they know not to try anything with their father in the next room. Kimberly may let them get away with anything but Richard doesn't have that problem. Ben and the girls don't seem to mind.   
The movie starts and I am equally horrified and amused. This movie has Merlin as an old man. The knights and I never let him live the Dragoon the Great disguise down. It's ironic that everyone associates the Dragoon disguise to Merlin when the point of it was to do the opposite. The fictional me is a child who goes by the name Wart. Where did that come from? Between Gwaine and Merlin, I had numerous unflattering nicknames, but that wasn't one of them. The animated Sir Kay is nothing like the real man. Sir Kay was actually quite clever and was one of the best jousters in Camelot.   
"This is stupid." Matthew grumbles  
"Boring to the extreme. " His brother adds.   
The movie is childish and has gotten nothing right but I've seen worse movies.  
When the animated Merlin starts to sing and everything in the room floats around so it can be shrunk into the character's travel bag. I can't help but laugh. The first time Merlin tried a shrinking spell it didn't turn out like he planned. We had been invited to King Amis castle to celebrate his second son's marriage. Gwen had persuaded Merlin to bring one of his new outfits for each day that we would be dining with King Amis. Merlin had agreed to do so but couldn't get his clothes, magical books and other items to fit in his bags. He decided to shrink them. When we arrived at our destination Merlin couldn't get them to unshrink. The first day Merlin had to borrow clothes from me. He was able to fix them the next morning but the damage had been done.  
He had looked ridiculous at dinner the night before. He didn't then know how to magically make the outfit fit his build. The pants were too big in the waist and even though he wore a belt they still looked silly. (It wasn't because I was fat, it was just because he was a twig.) The pant legs were inches too short. My shirt was just as bad. The shoulders area had been too loose for his thin frame. The shirt kept showing his collarbones. Also, the sleeves were a little too short. Everyone kept giving him disbelieving looks when he was introduced as my First Adviser and Court Sorcerer. In his defense he had only been Court Sorcerer for six months. As my servant he didn't have much time to spend studying spells. Also, he had been too busy dealing with magic related inquiries for the first four months to spend much time reading. I take a few deep breaths and my laughter stops. I'm getting odd looks but I keep my attention on the screen.   
"Kids, dinners ready." Samuel is leaning against the door frame giving me a puzzled look.  
"What was so funny, Luke?"   
"I just found part of the movie funny."   
"I'm sure Maggie will be happy that you're enjoying your gift."  
"Hurry up please, before the food gets cold." June calls  
"Coming darling." Samuel responds as he leads us into the dining room. Once again, I'm pleasantly surprised by the decor. There's a golden tablecloth now covering the rectangular table. June has set the table with her silver, expensive non identical+ glasses, and the best china. What's great is the lack of confetti, streamers, and silly hats.   
I take a seat by Ben and Samuel and wait for the women to finish filling up their plates. Both June and Samuel are excellent cooks. June made a pot roast with all the trimmings, pasta salad, and fried squash. The cake is a piece of art. It's in the shape of a fortress. It even has a drawbridge with plastic soldiers guarding the entrance. The courtyard has green icing for grass and has two plastic knights in battle stances.   
I get servings of everything besides the cake which will be served after lunch. The roast is perfect. I sometimes think June missed her calling as a chef. She's happy as a home retailer though.   
"Are you ready for school to start again Samuel?" Maggie asks. She's also a teacher but she teaches music. Students have another month before school starts but teachers go back two weeks before us.   
"Yes, I have my syllabus ready. It should be a good year."   
"What about you Luke. I hear that you're a fencing prodigy." Maggie says to include me into the conversation.   
"I do miss fencing practice and matches but I'm not looking forward to attending classes again."   
"Oh, why is that? June showed us your last report card. Getting the highest marks for your year is quite an accomplishment." John remarks.   
"I prefer learning on my own. I can work at my own speed and choose what subjects I believe to be useful."   
" Luke is a real scholar, John. He's always reading some large nonfiction book and his grades are excellent." June praises. "However, I believe his main interests are history, politics and law." Richard adds  
In Camelot I enjoyed spending my time on the training ground or hunting but as a child I spent half my days with a tutor. I didn't mind studying as I got older. Topics like Camelot's laws and battle tactics were interesting and useful. I didn't enjoy reading Gaius's medical books though.   
I am studying for a reason. When I was eleven before, I always knew that I was training to be Camelot's next king. That meant being the best knight and learning how to rule. Here, I don't know what role I'll be playing. Yes, I'm Albion's King but Europe already has governments ruling her. So I'm trying to prepare for anything. That means learning about modern Albion's history, politics and laws.  
"Yes, we're really proud of him." Samuel boast  
"Do you want to go into politics or law, when you grow up?" John asks. Richard glances at me hopefully. He had to accept that none of his sons will follow in his footsteps. His eldest David is a journalist for the local paper and the twins seem more interested in sports and horror films than school.   
"I'm not sur....." I don't finish my sentence because a brown and black owl flies through the window.   
Hannah shrieks and the adults start yelling at once. "Richard do something." Kimberly demands as the owl comes towards them. Richard stares at his wife as if asking 'what do you expect me to do?'   
The owl goes over their head and lands on the arm of my chair. Both Ben and Samuel are staring at the bird in disbelief. The owl opens one of it's claws and drops a yellowish heavy envelope by my plate. It's intelligent eyes look at me and then to my plate. I reach for a piece of roast and offer it to the bird. The owl snatches it from my hand and quickly leaps off my chair and back out the dining room window. Everyone is looking at the envelope.   
Who still uses messenger birds? I don't know anyone who would send me a letter, especially by an owl. Unless... Please, let it be Merlin, please. I undo the purple seal and read the first sheet of paper. It's definitely not from Merlin.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
OF WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,....)  
Dear Luke Valer,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Luke dear let me see."I want to finish the letter and find out more but I hand it over to June. Her eyes get bigger the more she reads.   
"I always thought you were joking Samuel."  
" What does it say?" He looks confused but he's not the only one.  
She hands it over to him. " Your Aunt Betty. You said she's a witch. I thought you were joking."  
"I was. Mom always took it seriously but I thought it was just a joke."   
I tone out the rest of the conversation. I'm not supposed to have magic. I'm the leader and swordsman. Merlin is the sorcerer and magical adviser. If it's a school for magic then it would make sense that Merlin would be there. Maybe I'll get to see my other half soon. I haven't felt this happy in forever. Living with a part of yourself missing is a lonely existence. I miss the others especially Gwen but it's different with Merlin. We decided to only tell the other members of the Round Table about our bond. Gwaine thought it was hilarious. He had tried to bribe Merlin into telling him, my most embarrassing secrets. Unfortunately, for Gwaine he asked before we figured out how to shield our minds. I threatened to have Timothy banned him from the tavern if he tried to get information from Merlin again. Merlin wouldn't have told him anyway. We mentally swore not to share anything we found out. We each had memories that were mortifying enough for each other to see yet alone for someone else to know about. Leon had been worried about how the bond would affect our work. He relaxed when we told him that Merlin had received a response from the local druid camp and they were sending someone to assist us. Percival and Gaius had been curious but didn't ask too many questions. Gwen had been silent until we reached our chambers that night. I had asked her if she was alright. We had a little privacy because Merlin had fallen asleep a few moments before.  
"Arthur this changes nothing. You both wouldn't be who you are without the other. You're my husband and he's my best friend. I wouldn't want either of you to change. I also know you in a way Merlin doesn't." Gwen had kissed me and I had responded until I felt Merlin wake up in horror and pleading with us to stop." Those first few weeks felt much longer.  
"Uh he's a freak." Gregory yells.   
"Gregory Allen Valer, be quite this moment." Richard angrily demands. He looks mortified by his son's behavior but his wife looks like she agrees with her son.  
"But he is" Matthew defenses his brother  
"I think it's time we should go. Happy Birthday Luke" Maggie suggest  
"Thank you for coming and for the movie." I reply as Maggie rushes her children in front of her with her husband behind her.  
"We should go as well . "Kimberly says as she gives Richard a pointed look.  
"Of course dear. See you later Sam, June, Luke." Mr and Mrs Richard Valer each take one of their children's hands and exit through the side door.  
"Well, this will be a birthday you won't forget son." Samuel is smiling but it looks forced  
"I think we should go to the living room and discuss this." June doesn't look happy. I can't tell if it's because of the letter or because of our family members. I follow behind them. I have to persuade them to let me go. Not going isn't an option.   
I know them well. Samuel will be concerned but will be reasonable. June will be harder to persuade. She's not an unreasonable woman but she'll want to know everything about the school before she'll even consider it. This is the closest I've come to finding Merlin and I'm not going to let it slip by.   
"Luke you realize that it would be irresponsible of us to let you go to a school we know nothing about." June explains seriously  
"I know that but we don't know how magic works. What if I get upset and accidentally set the house on fire?" Merlin had explained that it was hard for sorcerers to use instinctual magic. Sorcerers had to train for years before they could use spells and the weaker sorcerers couldn't do more than light a fire or levitate an object. This of course didn't apply to Merlin and to some extent Morgana. The Valers of course didn't know that.  
"He has a point, June." Samuel looks worried  
"Well, what can we do? I'm not sending him off into the unknown. "   
"Of course not darling." Samuel soothes. Did June mention a magical aunt earlier? Maybe this will be easier than I thought.   
"Sir, does your aunt Betty live far away?" I ask while coming up with a plan.   
"I haven't seen her in years but my mother is in contact with her."   
"Could you invite her over or at least call her? She may know about Hogwarts. "   
"That's an excellent idea. I'll call mum tomorrow and see if she can explain things to Aunt Betty and see if she can visit." Samuel seems satisfied  
"Speaking with your aunt would make me feel better about this " June admits " However, Luke before we get in contact with her I want you to spend the rest of the day thinking about this. Is this something you would even want to do?"   
I don't need to think about it but I agree to do so anyway.


End file.
